Secrets and Consequences
by XxNervousGirlxX
Summary: Megan and COnner decided to tell the team abut thier relationship. Please read and review.


Megan looked at Conner from the kitchen. He was sitting on the couch watching the static on the TV, as per usual. She offered to turn on the satellite on but he refused. To anybody else this would have seemed odd, but to Megan this was normal as was any other action the Conner would do. She leaned on the counter as her cookies baked and thought back to all the times she had with him ever since they got together and became a couple.

Belle Rev was one of the scariest times of her life. Having to pretend that she was Tuppence Terror in a jail full of the most dangerous criminals made that mission all the more terrifying. Conner though, helped her through all the terror of both in inmates and Icicle Jr.'s continual hitting on her, as if she didn't get enough of that from Wally. Conner took the edge off of everything, even the cold of the ice she was trapped in. Kissing him was probably the best part of the entire mission.

Ever since then they would lie and say that they were going to work on Conner's bike just so they could have some alone time together that was interrupted frequently by Wally who ended up fixing his bike. Now they were looking for something they could use as their excuse.

Even during the hard times, like when Red Inferno and Red Torpedo held them hostage, the only thing Conner worried about what her, which was sweet but at times got a little out of hand. He had the right intentions, but went about it a little too strong.

Now it's been about two months and she was starting to question the whole secret relationship thing. It was her idea and all and Conner really seemed to prefer it but now she wasn't so sure. She knew that Robin and Kaldur had to be catching on by now and it wouldn't take long for Artemis and Wally to figure out.

"Megan, do you think we could talk?" Conner asked turning toward her.

"Sure Conner, what do you want to talk about?" She asked flying over to him. She was worried what did he want to talk to her about? Was he going to break up with her?

"I want to talk to you about this whole keeping our relationship a secret thing we've been doing. I know at first we did it because we didn't want the superiors to know or our friends because we thought they would think that we wouldn't be able to do the missions in a professional manner and that our relationship would interfere with the mission, but now I think we should tell them, the team. They have a right to know and you know that it won't be long before they figure it out." Conner to a breath and waited for Megan to say something.

"I feel the same way. I don't think we should be keeping this a secret form them anymore. It's not such a good idea to be keeping secrets from the, anyway not while the Justice league and our team our trying are trying to find this Mole." She said feeling relieved.

"Then it's decided we tell the team." Megan nodded and the two of them walked to the training room ready to expose their secret.

"You two are what!" Wally asked for the second time, not getting it through his thick head that Megan was now taken by Conner.

"How long exactly have you two been in this relationship?" Kaldur asked even though he knew they were together before they told them.

"Almost two months." Megan answered. They told the team and felt better unfortunately Black Canary was there and she was required to tell Batman. He had arrived not being too happy.

"You two come with me, the rest of continue with your training. Computer, training scenario 57882." The computer confirmed the scenario and the team, minus Conner and Megan.

"Conner, Megan what you two are doing is completely unacceptable. You risk interfering with the real goal of your missions by being in a relationship. The justice league knows this, that is why they avoid having relationships within the team, well everyone except Black Canary and Green arrow. You two are going to have to answer some questions for me." He stopped for a moment as he saw the two teens in a bit of a shock.

"Ok. Go ahead." Megan spoke, her voice a bit shaky.

"When and how did this relationship come about?" he asked.

"About two months ago, when you assigned the both of us to the Belle Rev mission. Conner saved me after I was iced by Killer Frost. He kissed me and from then on we started this relationship. We've both had interest in each other for quite some time and we decided to become a couple." Megan answered as professionally as possible.

"Why did you keep it a secret?"

"We didn't want you, or the team to think that we wouldn't be able to handle being in a relationship and work professionally or without interfering with the mission." Conner answered bluntly.

"If this was the case then why did you tell the team? And why now?"

"We told the team because we couldn't keep it a secret anymore and we knew that sooner or later they would find out. We told them now because we thought that the sooner they knew the better." Megan answered hoping that there would be no more questions.

"That will be all the questions for now. I will bring this up with the rest of the league. If they think that you two have been handling things in a good manner then we will let this slide but if they do not then we will have no choice but to take one of you off duty. Until then you two are on probation, which means no missions. When the team is on missions you two will be training. You are dismissed." Megan and Conner stood up, and left.

Batman began questioning the rest of the tea gathering all the information needed to give the team so that they could make a just decision.

WALLY

"Did you know that Megan and Conner were in a relationship prior to tell telling you a few hours back?"

"Not at all. If I had, I wouldn't have flirted with her every second I could."

"Since you didn't know, did they display any signed of unusual mistakes made during you missions, mistakes that you know they have never made before the Belle Rev mission?" Wally thought back for a moment

"Nope." That was all he said and with that he was free to go.

ARTEMIS

"Did you know that Megan and Conner were in a relationship prior to tell telling you a few hours back?"

"Yeah."

"How did you find out?"

"Zatanna. She asked me how long Conner and Megan have been a couple. I didn't want to believe it at first but when I saw them, the way they acted, it became obvious."

"Did you ever notice them do anything out of the ordinary during a routine mission?"

"Nope. Not even after I found out they were couple." He had no further questions for her and let her go.

ROBIN

"Did you know that Megan and Conner were in a relationship prior to tell telling you a few hours back?"

"Yeah. It wasn't too hard to figure out. I knew that Megan liked Conner, but he was never really that social. That all changed though. He was mostly social with Megan, more than anybody else."

"In your opinion, did they ever let their relationship take precedence over the mission?" That was a tricky one. Robin thought for a moment going through every mission in his head and one mission came to mind.

"Well kind of. During the invasion of the Cave, we went to rescue him, but he told me to forget about him and Wally and save Megan, who was trapped in a fire cage with Kaldur. It was like for that one mission all he cared about was saving Megan. Other than that, never. They always kept a professional face on them during the mission, treating each other as team mate not Boyfriend and girlfriend." Batman Let his Protégé leave, knowing he had all he needed from them.

KALDUR

"Did you know that Megan and Conner were in a relationship prior to tell telling you a few hours back?"

"I did. I had known they would be together before they actually did. Megan always seemed to have this fondness for Conner and he had the same feelings for her."

"You are the leader of this team. Did their relationship in your opinion ever affect the outcome of a mission or the mission itself?"

"No sir, it did not. They work professionally on duty and when needed to off. They have found time outside of the team to express their feelings for one another without taking away time form the team."

"According to Robin, When Red Inferno and Red Torpedo Trapped you in the fire Cage, Conner only cared about Megan's wellbeing over yours. Do you confirm or deny these allegations?"

"It is true that He cared more about Megan then me during the situation, but I would have done the same thing if Tula was in that situation. In my honest opinion he reacted the way any of us would have reacted if we had some we cared about in that situation. He would have reacted the same way, even if they weren't in a relationship." Batman let him go, and headed off to meet with the league.

JUSTICE LEAGUE WATCH TOWER

"I have called this meeting today because something was brought to my attention with in the Young Justice."

"This isn't about Wally is it? What did he do?" Flashed asked automatically assuming this had to do with his mischievous nephew.

"This has nothing to do with Wally. As you know we have a policy here within the league about dating within the team, although some of us choose to ignore It." he turned to face Black Canary and Green Arrow. "We have this policy in place because we all know that relationships within the team can cause us to make bad judgments and interfere with the mission and its goal. The relationship of Conner and Megan was brought into the light today. Because the missions they do carry large risks we are going to have to make a decision about whether or not to allow them to continue on with their relationship."

"Bruce, why should we tell them whether or not they can fall in love?" Wonder women asked.

"These missions they go on is the main concern for this. They go against some dangerous people Diana and we mainly don't want them to get hurt and the best way is to keep them from having a relationship within their team. Now to get on with business. Their relationship started right after the Belle Rev mission they were sent on. Since then they have been keeping it a secret from both us and their team. According to most of the team they have been able to keep a professional attitude while in the field but we have had one occasion already where they have cared only about the wellbeing of one another and not the team." He placed all the notes of the table, letting the team look through them.

"So they let it interfere with one mission." Flash stated.

"One mission is exactly my point. Within that one mission they could have been killed by what Conner had said." The rest of the evening the team looked over everything that Batman had presented to them until they finally came to a decision.

THE NEXT DAY AT THE CAVE

Batman entered the cave, the team was training hard. "Conner, Megan will you come with me?" they didn't ask questions. They went along with what he said.

"After much deliberation by the League we have come to a decision, you tow will be allowed to continue you relationship but under one condition. If you slip up once and it's because of your relationship then we will have no other choice to but break you two up, place you on suspension and possibly remove one of you from Duty. Is that understood?" they both did. With no other words said they room emptied and silence filled it.


End file.
